


reset, restart, replay

by dokyungskz



Category: WEi (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, also im bad at dialogue, idk how to tag, no beta we die like men, non-au, soft!yongyoh, yongyoh watch alsb episode 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokyungskz/pseuds/dokyungskz
Summary: So maybe there’s an ugly, unwarranted feeling in Yongha's gut at the sight of his boyfriend kissing someone that isn’t him. For a drama, he reminds himself. It’s for a drama. It’s acting, for god’s sake. But as they sit watching the latest episode of Yohan’s drama, he can’t help but wrap his arms around his boyfriend just a little bit tighter.[OR, the one where yongyoh watch yohan's kissing scene in alsb. jealousy ensues.]
Relationships: Kim Yohan/Yoo Yongha
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	reset, restart, replay

**Author's Note:**

> this is a very last minute fic with a plot that i really like ... i really wanted this to be just a little bit longer but again, this is very last minute because i wanted to finish before february 7 ended. why i wanted this finished before the 7th ended? BECAUSE THIS FIC IS DEDICATED TO MY FAVORITE PERSON EVERRRRR hi nina if you’re reading this happy birthday ilysm <3 i hope you like this yongyoh short i tried my bestest to write in an hour :-( thankfully it’s still your birthday in your timezone so!!! yay me 
> 
> title taken from niki’s i like u ! 

If anyone had told Yongha a year ago that one day he would find himself with his arms wrapped around Kim Yohan, lips pressed to the back of his neck as they sit watching the latest episode of the latter’s drama, he would say they were insane.

If anyone had told Yongha a year ago that he would fall in love with Kim Yohan, he would have laughed at their face in disbelief.

As it was, that is exactly where Yongha is right now. And it’s not something the Yongha from a year ago could ever wrap his head around, but the Yongha from right now wouldn’t have it any other way.

And it’s not like his old self’s disbelief wouldn’t be warranted, because it would be. The people they were from last year were two complete strangers, two opposite sides of the spectrum.

Where Yohan was the face of a number of endorsements, the front page of countless magazines, the name tons of girls with their bazooka-like cameras called for in front of their company building, Yongha was...Yongha.

He wasn’t crazy enough to be ungrateful for everything that was handed to him. He’d worked equally hard for whatever it was that he had, and he was content. He was glad to be where he was. He loved having just enough people by his side, loved being able to spot a fan and recognize them right away, loved the intimacy that came with being a smaller group.

The Yongha from a year ago didn’t dislike Yohan. He respected him enough to recognize that leaving behind a comfortable life for one filled with uncertainties was an amazing feat. The Yongha from a year ago didn’t dislike Yohan, but sue him if he wasn’t just a little bit threatened.

Which, in hindsight, the Yongha from right now finds a little funny. Yongha, threatened by his would-be boyfriend. Yongha, threatened by the very same dumbass that snores too loudly for his own good sometimes he jolts himself awake by the sheer force of his snores. Yongha, threatened by the dork that mocks him for his aegyo while simultaneously pulling the cutest expressions. Yongha, threatened by the man who works twice as hard for the things he wants, who works his ass off to learn about the things that interest him and to improve his craft.

Yongha finds it a little funny, how the things that used to make him feel threatened are the exact things that have made him fall in love.

And fine, maybe the Yongha now is just a little bit jealous. Not of Yohan and everything that he has. At least not anymore.

Instead he’s just a little bit jealous of the lips pressed against his boyfriend’s. Lips that aren’t his.

Okay, fine. So maybe there’s an ugly, unwarranted feeling in his gut at the sight of his boyfriend kissing someone that isn’t him. For a drama, he reminds himself. It’s for a drama. It’s _acting,_ for god’s sake.

But as they sit watching the latest episode of Yohan’s drama, he can’t help but wrap his arms around his boyfriend just a little bit tighter. He even goes as far as to pepper more kisses on Yohan’s skin, lips ghosting across the soft expanse of his shoulder.

Yongha feels Yohan shudder a little under his hold, and all of a sudden he feels the taller pull away and shoot him a mildly annoyed look. “Are we watching the drama or are you gonna keep being a little shit?”

Yongha startles at his boyfriend’s annoyance, but before he can help himself, he’s letting out a loud laugh.

“Sorry baby, am I distracting you?” he grins at the younger, ignoring the glare being sent his way and opting to pull Yohan back into his arms instead.

“Not distracting, annoying,” Yohan replies. Yongha can’t see his face anymore, the taller’s back pressed against his chest, but he just knows Yohan is rolling his eyes so far back into his head he might as well glue it there.

Yongha presses one last kiss on Yohan’s skin, mumbling a soft “sorry”. Knowing this drama means a lot to his boyfriend, and to him as well, he decides to behave himself and let them watch in peace.

It’s hard, though. He feels fidgety in his seat, and he knows his grip on Yohan is just a little bit tighter than it was when they first sat down. He wants to get up and turn the TV off and pull Yohan into his lap and kiss him senseless. He wants to remind Yohan that he’s his and his alone.

Which is...stupid. Dumb. Yongha has never had a possessive streak. The Yongha from a year ago would have a field day if he knew the thoughts running through his head right now. If anything, Yongha was a generous lover, extending his patience and kindness to lengths not many could afford to go to.

With Yohan things were different somehow. Somehow, from being threatened _by_ Yohan, he was now threatened at the prospect of losing Yohan.

He knows it’s dumb, knows Yohan loves him, knows he has nothing to be afraid of. So he silences the voices in his head, trying to lose himself in the drama instead.

(And ignoring the urge to scream in frustration when Yohan presses a kiss to Juyeon’s cheek. It’s acting, they’re actors, he reminds himself.)

When the episode finally ends, Yongha finally relaxes. He lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in, shoulders sagging in relief. His grip on Yohan’s waist even loosens a bit, just enough that the taller can turn around and look at him questioningly.

Yongha thanks the heavens the other members weren’t around for tonight’s episode, Daehyeon hyung taking them out for dinner. And if Yongha had to ask (read: bribe) his best friend to give the two of them some alone time after weeks of being busy, that’s absolutely no one’s business.

He just knows the teasing he would have to endure if they were around, their Donghan hyung equal parts perceptive and a little shit, Seokhwa out to constantly expose him, and Junseo knowing him better than most people. One look at his face would tell them all they would need to know.

As it was, they weren’t around, and Yongha was left to the prying eyes of his boyfriend instead.

There’s a short silence as the closing credits finally come to an end, but the silence is short lived. “Yongha,” Yohan says his name, uncharacteristically gentle. Before Yongha realizes it, Yohan’s hand is reaching up towards his face, landing on the space between his eyebrows. “You alright? Your left and right brows look like they’re having a very serious meeting.”

“Weirdo,” Yongha snorts. He pauses for a moment, trying to figure out how to answer his boyfriend. “I’m okay, just thinking.”

Yohan hums in reply, fingers gently tracing the outline of his brows. “You seemed really tense tonight.”

“What? Me? No,” Yongha scoffs immediately. It’s a knee-jerk reaction, denying his feelings, but god forbid Yohan finds out he was jealous over an on-screen kiss.

At his reply, Yohan turns around fully and lifts himself off the couch, carelessly plopping himself on top of Yongha’s lap. “Right, if you say so,” Yohan nods sagely. “What did you think of tonight’s episode though?” he asks instead.

“It was good, you were really good,” Yongha smiles up at him. Sure, he may be a little biased because this was his boyfriend they were talking about, but Yongha would fight anyone that said shit about Yohan’s acting.

Yohan nods at him, surging forward to give him a small peck on the lips in thanks for the compliment. It’s short and sweet but it still leaves Yongha giggly.

Until Yohan goes and opens his mouth and asks, “what did you think about the kissing scene?”

Yongha’s brain shortcircuits. He’s not sure how to respond, not sure if this was a trick question or if his boyfriend was just genuinely curious about his opinion.

He opts for the safe answer. “It was good,” he replies with a tight smile.

Yohan positively beams at his reply. “Really?” the younger asks.

Yongha nods his head. “Really.”

“So...” Yohan starts. “Were you jealous that I had to kiss someone else?”

Yongha scoffs. “No.”

Yohan’s smile grows even wider at his curt reply. “So if I had to do another kissing scene for another drama, it would be alright, right?”

At this, Yongha tenses up. But he nods his head again, tight smile still in place. “Of course. It’s just acting, baby. I know that.”

This must have been the right thing to say, Yongha realizes, because before he knows it Yohan’s lips are on his and there’s a gentle hand on his cheek holding him in place. This time the kiss is more than a short peck. Yohan presses against him, bottom lip slotted between his. There’s no tongue, at least not yet, but Yongha feels the pressure from Yohan’s kiss.

And all of a sudden, with the taller in his lap, the both of them pressed together like this, Yongha realizes several things all at once.

The person he is now, the person he is with Yohan, is entirely different than whoever he was a year ago. The old Yongha was considerate and kind and had patience that, more often than not, caused ex-lovers to walk over him. With Yohan, he’s a little different.

With Yohan, he wants to be selfish. With Yohan, he wants to keep their love wrapped in the comfort of a warm blanket on winter days, away from prying eyes and cold stares. With Yohan, he’s just a little bit scared.

But with Yohan, he knows he’s safe. He knows that at the end of the day, he would have his hand to hold. With Yohan, Yongha is afraid to lose. But with Yohan, Yongha knows he won’t let him lose.

And if anyone had told Yongha this a year ago, he wouldn’t have believed them. But that’s okay. What matters is where he is right now – lips pressed against Yohan, fingers intertwined.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this was my worst fic yet this was super rushed i just wanted to post something for nina because she deserves all the yongyoh content in the world 


End file.
